Gone
by GothicGirl44
Summary: What will Kagome do now that almost everything she love's is gone? will she get over the loss or will she go deeper into sadness? PLZ r&r!
1. Distroyed

*I do not own InuYasha*

**KPOV**

What just happened? I rubbed my head and looked around. Everything was gone the house, the tree and the well was almost gone. I ran towards the house crying. "Mom, Sota, Grandpa where are you guys" I screamed. I found then all gone. I sat down by the well and cried.

'Kagome' said a voice I know well. I looked up and there he stood the man I loved, InuYasha. He walked over and put his arms around me. 'I'm here'

I looked at him and looked away. 'InuYasha, why me?' I wrapped my arms around him, and cried on his shoulder.

'Bad things happen to good people' he said as he pulled me closer. 'I'm here Kagome. I won't leave' I just wanted to be happy with my family here with me and InuYasha.

'The Higurashi place has been destroyed' called a man from the bottom of the stair I guess. I heard people running up the stairs. 'Let's help them'

'Kagome, come back with me' he said. I looked at him and looked away. 'Kagome, please come with me' I looked around and I looked at him who stood up.

'InuYasha, I… I don't know' I said as I stood up. I looked around again. Nothing was keeping me here then why stay? InuYasha was the only one left beside my friend down the well. 'Let's go'

'Ok let's go' he said. We walked over to the well. I looked back and saw mine and my brothers bags. I ran and grabed them and went back To InuYasha. Then I looked back for the last time and then we jumped down the well.

_**Sorry the chapter was so short. Next time will be longer.**_


	2. A day off

*I do not own InuYasha*

KPOV

Sitting here, looking around, it…well… it feels like home. "Kagome, why did you grab these bags?" asked Sango.

I didn't look at her. "We were going to go camping and these had are stuff in them. Thought it would be helpful." I kept looking in the detraction InuYasha had run off in this morning. "Did he tell you why he left?"

They must have known who I was at talking about. "He didn't say" said Miroku. I finally turn and looked at them. "Let's go eat by the river?" he asked like I'm going to get hurt by you.

I smiled. "Sure" I said, I stood up and pick Shippo up. Sango and I walked down first to get a good spot. Miroku came a little later. "Sango, how did you cope with losing your family?"

She looked at me and "Well I took it hard. I miss my father he trained me. So it is different to learn alone." I looked over at Miroku and Shippo splashing and having fun.

"Sango, you know what you, me, Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha should go far from here and settle down after we get the last shard" I said looking at her. I laid back and looked at the sky.]

"Kagome, we should just the five of us" she said. She laid down next to me. "That would be fun to stay as a group after we found everything, but Miroku can only come if he keeps to himself" we both started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Miroku. We both looked him and laughed even harder. "It's getting late let's head back"

"Wait, what about InuYasha?" I asked remembering he was still gone. Where could he be?

"He's problem back at Kaede's" said Sango. I picked up a half asleep Shippo as we walked back to town. We got there and there he sat. "Hi InuYasha"

"Let's get inside to bed tomorrow we have a long day ahead" said InuYasha. I looked at him like why. "I'll tell you in the morning"

We walked inside and I sat Shippo down. Sango had all ready fallen asleep and Miroku was not far behind her. I looked at InuYasha, "Where did you go today?" I asked.

"I went for a run and then tried to go to your realm, but I couldn't get thought. Come here Kagome" InuYasha said.

"Why?" I asked. I took one step closer, but going to him. He looked down and then he sighed. "Well." Finally he looked up at me.

"Please come here, Kagome." said InuYasha. I finally I walked over to him and he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me, then leaned ageist the wall. "Sleep here tonight" that was all he said before he was out.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said. I fell asleep in his arms thinking about what we were doing tomorrow.


	3. The Truth

**HEY, sorry it took so long to write this chapter. It's been crazy here and between school and typing a book for a friend I haven't had a lot of time. BUT it's finally here. Hope you like it. **

**-**

**KPOV**

We had been walking for at least a mile when there was a noise up a head. I looked around and I didn't see the finely shard anywhere. "Hello Mutt" a voice came from up ahead.

"Koga" InuYasha said in discussed. I looked up and there was Koga walking towards us with a woman next to him. "What come for another fight?" Wait… another, does he mean they already had one.

"Oh, not really here to fight you. Just to see if you told your FRIENDS what you were doing last night before you went back to them" said Koga. We all looked confused but InuYasha, he got MAD!!! "Well I see you haven't, well I don't blame you. I would want to tell Ayame I was out with another woman. Especially her enemy."

What in the world was he talking about? "Wait… What are you two talking about?" I asked in anger. Koga looked at InuYasha and InuYasha looked at the ground. "Well, tell me"

"If I were you mutt I would just tell her and get it over with" said Koga. I looked at him like if you don't get out of here you'll be sorry. "Come on Ayame we have a lot of road to cover in not a lot of time" They took off running.

Sango had walked over to me. "He was just being a idiot again. He problem made it all up" Sango said. She put her hand on my shoulder. I walked away from her and over to InuYasha.

I was so mad I just pushed him. "I want to know the truth NOW!!!" I said. He kept looking at the ground and I couldn't take it. "InuYasha SIT" I screamed so loud that you could have heard it at Kaede's hut. He fell to the floor.

"HEY!!!" InuYasha screamed.

"We are going to go make camp up ahead" said Sango. They walked up the trail.

"Tell me InuYasha" I said. I looked at him in a mixer of sadness and anger. He looked at me and said nothing. "Please, InuYasha." I was about to cry.

"Kagome don't make me tell you" was all he said. Then he looked away. I just lost it and started to cry. I turn away from him. "Kagome, please don't cry" I turned back to him.

"Then tell me what you were doing before we found you yesterday?" I asked and started to cry harder. He looked at the ground. He wouldn't hold back in less it was Kikyo. I looked at him and then said "You were with Kikyo weren't you." He looked up so fast he didn't have to answer. I already knew he was.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry" he said and then I knew he was with Kikyo. How could he do this to me after he promised to stay by my side? "I was with Kikyo and we only kissed. A few times and I was going to tell her I was going to use the jewel to kill her. Then stay with you for the rest of my life. Please believe me" he said in sadness. He stood up and walked over to me.

"I cared about you InuYasha. I thought I could trust you" I said. He hugged me and I pushed him away. "Don't touch me right now"

"Kagome" he said and tried to hug me again. I pushed him and slapped him.

"SIT" I screamed and he fell to the floor. "Don't you dare hug me InuYasha at all tonight. I don't want you near me at all" I walked away and then I took off running. I wasn't watching where I was going and I fell off a cliff. I grabbed the edge of the cliff. "SANGO, SHIPPO, MIRUKO, INUYASHA, ANYONE HELP" I screamed.


	4. The Cliff

*I don't own InuYasha*

IPOV

"SANGO, SHIPPO, MIROKU, INUYASHA, ANYONE HELP" I heard Kagome scream. I took off towards where Kagome screamed. What could have happened? I ran and ran and when I got to her she was daggling from a cliff. "InuYasha help me please."

"Hold on Kagome" I called. I reached down and I tried to grab her, but she was too far down. "Hold on Kagome." I looked around. "SANGO, MIROKU, COME ON WHERE ARE YOU" I screamed as loud as I could.

I heard Kagome start to cry. I looked down at her. "I right here and I'm not going anywhere" no one was anywhere near. I reached down as far as I could. I got a hold of her one wrist. "I've got you" I called. I pulled her up, but then my hand slipped. "KAGOME" I yelled. She screamed a scream of pain and sadness. She landed on a ledge not too much farther down.

"InuYasha, I need help" she screamed. I looked at her with sadness. "I think I hurt my ankle. Please go get Sango and Miroku" she called to me.

"No I won't leave you here" I said.

She looked up at me and said "You have to find help for me. InuYasha please go find them." I looked down at her and she smiled at me.

"I promise to be right back" I said to her. I looked at her one more time and she looked like she was in pain. I took off running; well of course she was in pain she just fell at least ten to twelve feet.

I ran up to the cam and found Shippo out cold. Then saw Miroku and Sango out as well. WAIT… is Sango in Miroku's arms. I kicked Miroku in the leg. "HEY" he said.

"Get up! Kagome's in danger I need help" I said. HE woke up Sango and Shippo. Then all of us ran back to the cliff. I looked down and Kagome had stood up and was trying to climb the walk. "Kagome no stay we are coming"

"Ok, come quick the ledge is trying to fall" she called up to us. She was scared of dyeing like her family. "Please."

"We will be right down" I called down to her. I looked at the others. "So what are plan?" I asked them. I was so scared of losing her.

"Ki-La-La" said Sango. She hopped on Ki-La-La and flew down there and Helped Kagome on. Then flew her back up; when they landed I grabbed Kagome into a huge hug. She hugged me back.

I was just about to let go of her do we could get her back to Kaede's hut. I guess she could tell. "Don't let go" she said scared as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I won't" I said. I picked her up bride style and we all walked back to camp for the night. She slept in my arms she won't let it be any other way. Then we started to walk to Kaede's the next day. Well I cared Kagome. We were about back to the village when Koga showed up ready to fight.


	5. Koga

*I don't own InuYasha*

KPOV

"What do you want Koga?" asked InuYasha. He looked at him as if he was ready to attack him at anytime. "Start talking Koga."

Koga looked up from the ground and I couldn't believe my eyes… was he crying. "Did you attack my tribe or was that your brother?" he asked as he fell to his knees. I looked at InuYasha and then back at Koga.

"I was with Kagome all night she hurt her ankle" InuYasha said. He looked down at me with love in his eyes. He looked back at Koga. "What's wrong?"

"Your stupid brother attacked my tribe and killed everyone. Now I can't find the love of my life" he said. I didn't know what to do.

"Find my brother. He is always by the lake a mile from here" InuYasha said. He sat me down on a log and walked over to Koga. "I'll help you as soon as I get Kagome."

The next thing I knew InuYasha was on the ground. "You know where she is. Tell me where Ayame is?" Koga yelled. InuYasha kicked him back angst a tree. "You little mutt" he yelled. Koga started to charge InuYasha. InuYasha grabbed Koga and tossed him into the forest.

"He won't be back" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha, he is in pain so you throw him miles away" I said and looked down.

"Kagome" he said. I didn't look up. "Kagome, I'm sorry" he said.

"We better get Kagome to Kaede's. To see what happened to her ankle" said Sango. InuYasha picked me up bride style and we started to walk off.

When we finely got to Kaede's hut. She looked at my ankle and said "you will be fine in a day or two, just don't walk on it a lot." I looked at the sky and thought of how Koga must be feeling right now with his only love missing. "Kagome, I'm going to wrap a cloth around your ankle, ok." I just nodded.

"Kagome are you ok? You look pretty bad" said Sango. I just kept looking at the sky. The image of my own mom, grandpa and brother flashed into my head. They didn't look like them they looked like pancakes with blood. I shook my head to get the image out of my head, but it didn't work.

"Sango, can you, me, Shippo, and Miroku just go away for awhile. I just want to get away?" I asked. I looked over at the tree that InuYasha was in.

"Sure, but what about InuYasha?" asked Sango. I looked over at her and I guess she knew what I was going to say. "Ki-La-La" was all she said.

I looked back at InuYasha and he was gone. "Bye, come on Shippo" I said Shippo ran up and jumped into my arms. Sango helped me on Ki-la-la, and then Sango and Miroku hop on. Then we fly off and I looked back and saw InuYasha sitting on the top of the tallest tree.

"Why isn't InuYasha coming?" asked Miroku. I looked back towards where we were going.

"I need some space" was all I said the rest of the way.

"Kagome you will be ok" said Sango. "We will go to my village" then we were quite the rest of the way.


	6. I'll fight

*I don't own InuYasha*

This is happening as the last chapter is going on, but just at the end of it.

IPOV

I couldn't see Kagome hurt anymore. So I went and sat it a tree. But I could hear everything.

"You will be fine in a day or two, just don't walk on it a lot" said Kaede. There was a pause. "Kagome, I'm going to wrap a cloth around your ankle, ok."

"Kagome are you ok? You look pretty bad" said Sango.

"Sango, can you, me, Shippo, and Miroku just go away for awhile. I just want to get away?" Kagome asked. She wants to get away from here she just had to asked… oh without me. I looked at the hut to see her looking this way. I looked away.

"Sure, but what about InuYasha?" asked Sango. There was a short pause. "Ki-La-La." She going to go. FINE… I won't stop her. I got up and jumped to a different tree and climbed to the way top, but still in ear shot of the hut.

"Bye, come on Shippo" Kagome said. I saw them fly by. I saw Kagome look back.

"Why isn't InuYasha coming?" asked Miroku. I'd like to know that too. She looked away.

"I need some space" was all Kagome said. Space then go home.

"Kagome you will be ok" said Sango. "We will go to my village" Her village I know a short cut. I walked back to the hut.

"InuYasha, they left and asked me to ask you not to follow them" Kaede said. I just looked at her and sat down. "Lady Kagome is very upset still over her family's death"

"I know" I said. She looked at me in disappointment.

"InuYasha, don't you care for Lady Kagome?" She asked. It took me by surprise, do I care for Kagome. She is way better the Kikyo.

"Yes I do" I said. I looked down. Then why haven't I been better for Kagome?

"Then go tell her" she said.

"You said they asked you to tell me to stay away" I said looking at her amazed.

"You care for her in love; now go tell her that" she said.

"That you" I said and took off running out of there and went towards Sango's village.

**AN: Sorry that it's so short and mostly the last chapter, but how did you like InuYasha's point of view? **


	7. New Life

*I don't own InuYasha*

KPOV

The village is great, but doesn't help that I miss my family. I Sit alone most of the time in my thoughts. Sango is training; Miroku is always going to the nearby village, and Shippo is always in the woods looking for firewood. I have no right to take them from Kaede, but what would they be doing their most likely fighting with each other. "Kagome, you want dinner" called Sango.

"Coming" I called back. I took one last look toward Kaede's village. Then ran to the group dinning house. When I got there we all ate in silence, then I said "Guys let go hiking tomorrow."

"That would be fun there is a swimming hole with a huge water fall in it not far from here. We should start hiking just before noon or it will be way to warm for us to get to far" said Sango. We all nodded and continued eating. Then Shippo and Miroku went to on hut. Then Sango and I went to another.

I couldn't sleep so I got dressed and went to sit on the porch. Then sitting there all I wanted was InuYasha. I couldn't sit any longer so I got up and walked around in the moonlight. "Kagome" said a voice.

I turned and there he was InuYasha. What was he doing here? Who told him where we were? "InuYasha" I whispered. I just stood there.

InuYasha walked to me and took me into a hug. "Why did you run?" he whispered. I just hugged him. "Kagome, please don't leave me" he whispered.

"I won't" I whispered. He walked me over to an empty hut and we went and sat inside.

"Kagome, what were you thinking when you left?" he asked. I didn't look at him. "Why did you feel the need to go with them and leave me?" I still didn't look at him. "Please Kagome tell me what you're thinking" I wouldn't look at him.

His hand came under my chin and made me looked at him. "InuYasha?" I whispered. He kissed me.

The next morning I looked up and he sat against the far wall shirtless. "InuYasha" I said.

He looked up at me and just looked. I sat up and my side hurt really BAD!!! I fell back down to the floor. "Need help?" he asked.

"Yes, my side hurts" I said he helped me stand up. He help me walk to the dinning hut and get inside.

"There you are. InuYasha?" said Sango.

"Hello, I came in last night. I ran into Kagome. So we fixed what we fought over. Sango Do you want to rebuild this town?" InuYasha asked.

"I want to so bad, but I can't by myself" she said.

"Why don't we all rebuild it? There is enough frost for food around here. The river isn't too far. We could re-build this and live here. It's perfect here" He said.

"What happened to Kikyo?" asked kagome.

"She ran off. I'll find her and take care of her some other time" he said. I think he has changed. After breakfast InuYasha and Miroku went to the forest to get some trees. Sango, Shippo and I started to take down the old buildings to start the re-build.


	8. 2 years

*I don't own InuYasha*

**KPOV**

It's been 2 years 1 month and 8 days, since we started redoing the town and now we are done. It's been 2 years 4 months and 8 days since my family died and I'm getting back on my feet finally. It was early in the morning and I was by the river bank that was close to the town.

"Kagome" said InuYasha. I turned to look at him and he was walking towards me. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep, what are you doing up so early?" I asked.

"I could tell you weren't in your room" he said sitting down next to him. "Are you ok?"

"Kind of, InuYasha it's been 2 years 3 months and 8 days. I miss hem so much. I feel I should have got the same fate, but no I'm here happy. My family is gone and I'm living like I never had one" I said.

"Kagome, when my mother died I was alone and scared. My father was dead, my brother didn't want me, and Myoga was no help. I fought ever day to keep alive, because I was so young. I thought I would never trust again. Kikyo came along and she turn out to be a fake and then there was you, I was so happy that Kikyo hooked me to that tree" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I got to meet you and you mean the world to me. I would never hurt you. I'm here Kagome, just let me help" he said. I looked into his eyes all love and passion I didn't know what to do so I sat my head on his shoulder. "Kagome." I looked at him and he took me into a long kiss.

"InuYasha?" I questioned.

"Kagome, I love you" He said. I knew he wasn't lying to me.

"I love you too, InuYasha" I said. Then InuYasha was up on his feet. I jumped up too.

Rin came out of the bushes and she was followed by a two year old and had a baby in her arms. "Kagome, I need help" she said. I help the tree of them into the village. "Achava stay close."

"Ok mommy" said Achava and then walked over to Ki-La-La.

"Mother? Rin you are a mother?" I asked.

"Kagome it's common here for kids at the age of 13, 14, and 15 to be married with kids" said InuYasha. I looked so puzzled.

"I turned 13 a years ago, I'm small for my age" said Rin. I sat down next to her and she handed me the baby. "This is Taro. Sesshomaru and I are married as well. We still traveled a lot, but last night we were camped for the night the kids were asleep. When Kohaku attacked us and Sesshomaru told me to run with the kids the nearest village. I saw you and I felt better. Can I stay here? It's more home here, then at a different village with more people" said Rin.

"Yes, here let give you a hut" I said standing up. We walked to a hut near my hut. "Here he is and I'll be right back." I ran into mine and grabbed some blankets that Sango and I made. "Let's go inside." I walked in with her and Achava came running in as well.

"You will make a great mother Kagome" said Rin as I tucked Achava in. "You think I lost Sesshomaru?"

"He'll find you don't worry. He's a fighter and he gets what he wants. You are his wife and the mother of his kids. Also you have his kids" I said walking to the door.

"He is like their father, InuYasha and his. He had a full demon wife and then broke it off after he got a full demon kid" She said.

"Achava is full demon?" I asked.

"He mother was killed by a demon slayer tribe in the north" she said. She looked over at Achava. "We call her Ava; she was so small when it happened she thinks I'm her real mother."

"Rin you are safe here. If Sesshomaru doesn't come in a few days I'll have Miroku go out to look for him ok" I said.

"Thanks Kagome" Rin said.

"I'm going on a mini vacation with InuYasha today, but I'll be back by morning ok" I said as I walked to the door.

"Ok thanks for this" she said and got Taro in bed. I walked outside and over to InuYasha.

I walked into his open arms and then he said "You ready to go?"

"Yes, so where are we going?" I asked.

"Nope you're going to wait" he said and then he was running. We stopped a little while later at a lake with a water fall. We swam for hours and then I was laying down sun tanning. InuYasha came out of the water and sat down next to me. "Kagome, do you like it here?"

"InuYasha, I fit in more here than I did in my own time" I said sitting up on my elbows.

"Ok I know you're stuck here… that didn't come out right. Sorry Kagome" he said.

"Its fine just go on" I said. He never acted this way let alone cared about what I felt about what he said.

"Kagome what I'm trying to ask is will-" he said and then was cut off by Sesshomaru walking in.

"Kagome did you see Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She is at the village with Sango and Miroku" I said.

"Three miles that way." said InuYasha pointing and then continued "Just up the mountain."

"Thank you" he said and was about to go when I stopped him.

"Sesshomaru, Rin wants to stay there for a while with you of course, and I think it would be good for the kids and her" I said.

"Thank you and you don't mind me there?" he asked.

"As long as Rin is happy I am" I said I still don't believe that a 14 year old girl should be a mother of two kids and married, but that it the rules I guess. Sesshomaru ran off and I laid back down. "Ok now what where you saying?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter" he said.

I sat up and said "InuYasha what were you going to say. I know I'm stuck down here, because you asked me to come. I thought you loved me, that's the only reason I came. I could be in my time right now and dating some other guy. Do you want that, because if you do I'll find a way back and you'll never see me again?" I asked.

"No, I want you here and I do love you. Kagome will you marry me?" He asked and I was taken aback. I didn't know what to do I wanted to say yes, but was he joking? "Kagome" He said and it had so much anger in it that I thought he was going to go demon on me.

He stepped towards me and I took a step back as well. "Don't move InuYasha" I whispered.

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" he asked. He was looking into my eyes and I was scared very scared. "You're scared? Kagome I'm sorry. I love you, please don't be scared" he said.

"InuYasha, what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know" he said.

"If I say 'Yes' you must promise never to scared me like that again" I said.

"I promise Kagome" he said.

"Then Yes" I said. After 2 years I finally am truly moving on. I miss my mother, brother, and my gramps; they would want me to be happy. I'm happy with InuYasha. Hopefully it will be little more than 2months and less than 2 years for us to get married.

**Sorry it took so long… but it's here and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon –Emmett's Secret Lover- (I'm Still –InuLover22- at heart) **


	9. It's a better life

*I do not own InuYasha*

**Sorry I got super busy, but I'm back for now –Emmett's Secret Lover-**

**KPOV**

Three years have pasted and Rin and Sesshomaru are still here. Their kids love it here, she has had three more since InuYasha and I got married; Kara, Mike; the same year as my first birth, and then Zack. Two months after InuYasha asked me we were married. That was almost three years ago. A year later I had triplets; three girls Mist, Moon, and Star. That was the best day ever. Then a year after that, I had three more, Marco, Oki and Aki. It was a long hard time, But InuYasha and I r getting through it.

Moon, Mist, and star just turned three and Marco, Oki, and Aki are turning two soon. Sango and Miroku well there marred, but Sango is here and Miroku is off working. Sango is not happy about this at all, because she is about ready to give birth to twins and has one already who's two. Nothing is the same and nothing will be the same again.

"Kagome, are you coming?" called InuYasha.

"Yes" I called. Finishing putting the last kid in a swimsuit; we were going swimming in the river. InuYasha and Miroku built a walk so the kids wouldn't be drifted away and not to deep as well. It was mine and InuYasha three year wedding anniversary, but we didn't want to leave Sango alone with 12 kids and her ready to give birth.

Kaede came and now is living here with us and she told me I was about two months pregnant. InuYasha are happy… well to a point. He still has his awful temper. "Kagome come on in" called Rin.

"Coming" I said walking into the river. Having Sesshomaru and InuYasha getting along feels great. There is so much family fun going on that I have no idea what to do.

"Sango" said a man's voice. We all look and it's Miroku.

"Miroku" shouts Sango and hobbles over to him.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Its fine, I'm just glad your home" she said and they came to the water and swam with us. It was the best day... just hanging with my friends.

**Hey, ok that was the end for now… I'm going to stop working on this story just for a little while. In a few months or a year there will be a another chapter depending on the feed back –Emmett's secret Lover-**


End file.
